Monthly Visitor
by Shoujo's Revenge
Summary: [IncompleteDiscontinued]What's harder to explain than the birds and the bees? Mai, Isis and Anzu are given the task of explaining the monthly period to Shizuka since Jou is such a coward. No romance!


Title: Monthly Visitor

Author: Flower in a Cage

Summary: What's harder to explain than the birds and the bees? Mai, Isis and Anzu are given the task of explaining the monthly period to Shizuka since Jou is such a coward. No romance!

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and series.

A/N: This was a story that I wrote a while ago in February. I didn't finish it nor do I have an interest in finishing it. I don't want to waste it though so you can enjoy what I've written so far.

"WAHH!!!" The shrill scream made Jounouchi fall back from the breakfast table and toss back the spoon which was full of cereal and milk. His breakfast ended up in his face. From the floor, he looked at the direction in which the scream came from. It was coming from the bathroom. It was Shizuka! She was in trouble. The dedicated brother abruptly jumped up and ran towards the bathroom. She emitted another scream then a sob.

"Sis?!" Jou called out with concern. "What's wrong?" Shizuka didn't answer. She just continued to cry in fear. She was so afraid. _Whatever it is, sis, just stay strong. _He reached the bathroom door and rammed the door. What greeted him was a hysterically sobbing Shizuka and a toilet full of toilet paper...full of _bloody _toilet paper. His heart stopped.

"Onni-chan! I think I'm dying!" Shizuka screamed. He just had to sweatdrop. He knew exactly what was happening. As clueless as he was sometimes, he knew all about the whole monthly...process that a girl has to go through at a certain age. Unfortunately, the school decided that boys should learn about the girl's body and vice versa. He cursed that school many times. Now he cursed Shizuka's school for not explaining this stuff to her. An unpleasant thought occurred to him. This means _he_ would have to teach her this stuff.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY!!!!!" He stood there and screamed up at the ceiling for several hours. Though we will speed this story along...

"Yugi, I got a problem," Jou said over the phone. His bestfriend asked him what the matter was. "Uh...well you see. Shi-chan, she has her um...blood thing." The line went dead. "Yugi? Hello?"

Meanwhile at the Ishtar residence, Malik was sitting on the couch while his two siblings was frustratingly trying to explain something to him.

"For the last time Malik, you have to separate the white shirts from the red ones or we'll all have pink clothes again." Isis said with impatience.

"Yes, Malik. I'm not happy that you turned my shorts pink," Rishid said. Malik threw his arms up.

"Life was so much easier when I had rarehunters to do this stuff for me," he said.

Mai, on the other hand, was relaxing in her apartment. She was lounging around on the sofa while reading a fashion magazine. Okay, maybe 'reading' wasn't exactly the right word. The magazine slid off her face when she rolled over, revealing her slumbering face. The telephone suddenly rang. Mai woke up in surprise and fell off the sofa, landing on her face.

At the game shop, Anzu greeted her good friend, Yugi and his grandpa. "I think Jou needs your help, Anzu," Yugi said before she had a chance to say anything.

"Is he in some kind of trouble?" Anzu asked with concern. Yugi automatically blushed. How should he say this to her?

"Err...Actually, I think he _and _Shizuka are both in trouble." He explained the phone call that he received from Jou. He was feeling guilty for hanging up on him. He couldn't help it though. The first thing that came to his mind when Jou told him the problem was 'hang up now.' His other side (meaning Yami) was confused as to why Yugi, who usually helped most in need, did that. Yugi blushed again. Of all things, why did he need help with that? He had to learn about the whole bloody cycle and he didn't want to remember. For weeks, he had thought 'I wonder when Isis, Mai or Anzu first gotten their periods?' Then who could forget when he went to dinner at Ryou's house? Ryou's yami was eating a bloody steak that reminded him of the thing. He spent half the night in the bathroom, throwing up in the bathroom. He was even afraid to watch porn now.

Anzu couldn't help but laugh her butt off. Shizuka thought she was dying?! Jounouchi having to explain the whole period thing to his little sister? This was priceless. Her laughing was disrupted when the other Yugi appeared. He had on a rare confused face. "Anzu, what is a 'menstruation cycle'?" Now it was her turn to blush.

"You left her in the bathroom!" Mai yelled over the phone. She was still in her apartment. "Jounouchi! She must feel like a freak now and you just left her in the bathroom?!" He countered with a 'What could I possibly do?' She sighed loudly. "Look, I'll be right over. Just try to calm her down." She went to get dressed and mentally noted to go get pads and tampons at the nearby convenience store. Then she remembered how Shizuka was like: innocent and _very _naive. She was so clueless that she didn't even notice that Honda and Otogi were both vying for her heart. Mai decided she was going to need help with this.

Malik was once again being scolded for doing a chore wrong. This time? He accidentally threw the expensive silverware down the garbage disposal and turned it on. The only thing he said was, "So that's _why_ it made that sound." Isis smacked her forehead in frustration. How was it that he managed to use the duel disk but he can't manage to tell the difference between a disposal and a dishwasher? Rishid was currently shopping for non-pink underwear for himself. Isis felt like she couldn't take this anymore. She sat down on the edge of the couch when Malik grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" He said lazily. "Hold on. It's for you, nee-san," he said, passing it over to his sister. When she asked who it was, he answered, "That blonde with the chest." Mai could hear him.

Isis rolled her eyes. "That 'blonde' has a name, you know." She took the phone.

"I know but the chest is all I remember," he said casually, walking away.

"Your brother is really a doll," Mai said flatly when Isis greeted her. She proceeded to explain the reason she called.

So the three of them; Isis and Mai went together to Jou's house while Anzu arrived alone. The first two mentioned didn't know that Anzu was coming so they were surprised when they saw her there.

"What are you doing here, Anzu?" Mai asked her.

"Me? What are _you and Isis_ doing here?" She shot back. Jou opened the apartment door and pulled them all in. They didn't have to knock; he could hear them.

"I'm glad all of you are here. You have to help me! Shizuka--She's, well you know, Mai!" He was flustered.

"Don't worry. We've got it all covered," Mai said, showing him the tampons and pads. She also had another bag full of pamphlets.

"All these explain the blood thing?" He asked, eying the bag. Mai shook her head. "Not really. They explain sex. I thought I kill two birds with one stone and teach her about her period and sex."

"WHAT! Don't teach her that!" He exclaimed.

"Perhaps we should just leave that task to her proper guardians," Isis suggested to make the mood lighten. The blonde rolled her eyes and muttered "fine."

"So where is Shizuka?" Anzu said. Mai turned to the older brother. "Don't tell me she's still in the bathroom?" Jou nodded.

"She won't come out of there. She's writing a good-bye letter to everybody." The girl and the women sweatdropped. "Jounouchi, if you explain to her about this, she wouldn't be doing all this!" Mai snapped.

"But I don't want to talk about it. It's icky!" He said childishly. Three pairs of eyes glared at him.

"Oh and you think it's a picnic for us girls to have to learn about the male reproductive system?" Anzu snapped. "Learn that most of you soil yourself when you have perverted dreams, learn that your," she coughed "has an erection whenever you see a hot girl? Oh, yes. It's just so much easier than having to learn about the female menstruation cycle which enables us women to have idiots like you born!"

"Is it that time of the month, Anzu?" Jou asked meekly. Mai and Isis had to restrain the brunette to keep herself from launching onto the insensitive boy.

"Don't, Anzu! It's not worth it!" Isis yelled.

"Yeah, we came here to do a job!" Mai said. When Anzu restrained herself, the blonde boy sighed in relief. Then he heard Mai say, "We will kill him _after _we talk to Shizuka."

Shizuka was sitting on the toilet seat cover as she wrote out her _very _short will as she had nothing valuable to her name. She already finished her good-bye letter. "Mr. Bunny will go to Anzu-chan, my glitter set will go to Mai-san--Mai-san!" She looked up to see Mai standing in the doorway. "Anzu-san and Isis-san, what are you all doing here?"

Mai resisted saying 'Well, your idiotic brother was too much of a pussy to tell you about your period'. Instead, she chose: "We came to see you, Shizuka."

Unfinished Bonus Ryou Story

Ryou wanted to throw up as his teacher talked about something 'so natural'. (That's how his teacher put it as.) While sitting in health class with his friends, he was noticably squirming in his seat as the woman teacher pointed out things with a wooden stick. Boy, was he lucky he missed breakfast. Today was supposed to be a gym day but because the gym was closed for renovation, he had to listen to Ms. Chono explain things. He looked to his right. Jounouchi looked green in the face. He was making that famous weirded out look. Ryou would've laughed at the irony since Jou was always the tough one of the group. However, he was too disgusted to. Honda was reacting the same way. To his left, Kaiba was sitting near the window. His face was hidden behind a book. He was trying to keep a cool mask on but if you took away his book, you would've seen an uncharacteristic look on his face. Yugi, who was sitting behind Ryou, was blushing. Anzu, on the other hand, was the only one unaffected.

That was natural, he supposed. She _is _a girl. She already experienced the dreaded...There was a lump in his throat. The feeling of wanting to throw up came back again.

"Usually the menstruation cycle or otherwise known as a period lasts about seven days. Although, it differs for some females," Ms. Chono said. "Bakura-san, are you all right? You look a little pale..." She noticed Ryou's pallid expression. He didn't answer as his dinner from last night prevented him from talking.

"Are you all right, Bakura-kun?" Yugi asked Ryou as he sat up in the bed. He was in the school health center. After he had thrown up, he fainted when he took a look at the more detailed picture of the menstruation cycle. Ryou put a hand to his forehead.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," he replied.

"Can't handle learning about periods, Bakura-kun?" Anzu teased. He blushed. (A/N: No, it's not because he likes her.)

"Don't tease him, Anzu," Jou defended him. "I was disgusted, too. Why'd we have to learn that crap? I'm not a woman!" Anzu rolled her eyes.

"It's good for you to know. It makes you understand the female body. Besides, Shizuka might get her period anytime soon and she'll need someone to teach her about it." Anzu said, making his face cringe.

"Don't scare me like that! I'm getting chills just thinking about the word," he said. She rolled her blue eyes again. She muttered 'boys' disapprovingly. "Besides if I have learn about the boy's reproductive system, it's fair for the boys to learn the girls'." The four boys shuddered involuntarily at this statement. "And next week, we're going to watch a video of a woman giving birth." Now it was Yugi's turn to faint and Jou's and Honda's turn to vomit. Kaiba so wisely used his company as an excuse to skip school that day. He suddenly has to attend an 'emergency' meeting that day.

Ryou sighed as he took off his shoes and put them near the doorway. _Having to watch a woman give birth? Give me a break. _He thought. He put his backpack on the floor and took off his uniform jacket. Then he did a double take. _Wait a minute. _There were two pairs of shoes; one pair was his and another pair was..."Onni-chan!" A bright voice yelled. Ryou snapped his head up in surprise. Amane, his little 12-year-old sister was standing in front of him. Those were _her _penny loafers near the door.

"Imouto-chan..." He trailed off. He hadn't seen her in years. She ran up to him with her arms wide open. He grunted in surprise when she delivered a surprisingly strong hug. He hugged her back.

"I missed you, onni-chan!" Amane exclaimed. "Dad let me visit," she said before he could ask her what she was doing there.

"Uh, how did you get in?" He asked her, holding her in arm's length. She changed...a lot. For one thing, she was a lot taller now. She used to come up to his elbow but now she came up to his shoulder. How time flies.

"I broke in through the window," Amane said slyly. At the look on her brother's face, she giggled and hit him on the arm. "Just kidding, onni-chan. The landlady let me in when I asked her where your apartment is."

"Oh, of course," he said nervously. "What was I thinking? Of course, you couldn't break in." He laughed. "Wow, I can't believe you're here right now. I haven't seen you since-"

"I was ten." Amane finished. She had pure white hair just like her sibling. It was pulled back into two pigtails away from her face. She was wearing a simple light pink T-shirt and a long jean skirt.


End file.
